Dimentio8 and Songsing174pd Roblox Roleplays
Dimentio8 and Songsing174pd Roblox Roleplays is the name of a series of roleplays on ROBLOX made by Dimentio8 and Songsing174pd. Chapter 1 The Street - An evil person (Dimentio8) with an unknown name buys a house in Songsing174pd's Street, when his computer blows up, he tries to get a new one, but the computer shop is closed. He then robs Songsing174pd's House, but fails to get a computer. Songsing174pd moves to many different houses to get away from the unknown person. Eventually, the unknown person reveals himself as Wilfre. Songsing174pd and Wilfre travel to Fireland, and Wilfre steals the Book of Life. Songsing174pd eventually gets it back, and they battle, with Wilfre losing. '''The Trap - '''Wilfre pretends to be Songsing174pd's friend in order to lead her to a trap. Eventually, Wilfre, Songsing174pd and an unknown ROBLOXian are stuck in the trap. Songsing174pd dies, but is somehow revived. Wilfre destroys a purple block, the thing controlling the trap. Wilfre tells Songsing174pd he doesn't even want to be evil, he was forced to be evil by Zaizon, the main antagonist of the Kreaturez series. When Wilfre and Songsing174pd make it to Zaizon's Lair, they meet Turbo, the best racer ever. He explains a boring backstory, and almost kills Wilfre. Songsing174pd and Wilfre teleport to a pirate ship, where they train to battle Zaizon. Several fourth wall breaks happen here. After training, Wilfre gets a message from Zaizon saying "Technochip" commands him. Shortly after, Technochip is being commanded by Handle, which continues to the next roleplay. '''Sandbox Minigames - '''Songsing174pd and Dime (Dimentio8) are neighbors/rivals in a street, and they go for a vacation from each-other, and both end up in Sandbox Minigames. Maxwell, a young Scribblenaut, tells the two Handle, and how he took over Sandbox Minigames. Dime and Songsing174pd eventually notice they have to complete the minigame they are in, Enemy Targets, in order to get to the next minigame. Eventually, they travel to other minigames, and take a break in the vault, with a giant creature named S-Bot Mini, S-Bot Mini is destroyed, but glitches the entire Sandbox Minigames. Dime flees to Enemy Targets, where he is transformed into a glitch. Dime and Songsing174pd see a world forming around them, and Songsing174pd leaves, Dime is trapped inside, but he eventually escapes. Dime and Songsing174pd get trapped in a mountain, and climb a tower where aa person named "Septimus" apparently wrote a note and burst a hole through the window. Dime and Songsing174pd head back to find a new gate, which leads to Handle's Fort. They find a key to a door, and see Handle riding a big machine behind it. Handle says "BOSS LEVEL!" and "PERMANENT GAME OVER". The two battle Handle, who, thanks to Dime's glitching powers, is revealed to be Septimus. Septimus tells his story, and is eventually destroyed. Songsing174pd dies, but Dime tries hopelessly to get her back. Songsing174pd finally comes back, and they go to a hospital only to find Septimus, who was actually SMPG (Sandbox Minigames Park Guide). SMPG wanted revenge on Demois (the creator of Sandbox Minigames) for abandoning him when he glitched. TBA